


Truth or Dare

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Day 3 - First Love, Family Game Night, JayTimWeek2020, M/M, Photography, Pre-Relationship, Tim picks truth, Truth or Dare, instant regrets, mild grossness, unrequited childhood love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: "Truth or dare, Timmy?"Tim watched Jason warily. The fact that he was actively gagging on the live worm that Dick had just made him swallow heavily influenced his decision."Truth."An evil gleam sparked in Jason's eye, and Tim realized he would have been screwed no matter how he had answered.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765741
Comments: 24
Kudos: 353
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to play with, stylistically, and even though it’s tiny and technically a ficlet, it was very fun!
> 
> Thank you Feriswheel for betaing thing and helping me work out some rough patches, and AsexualKingoftheUniverse for leading me to Letizia Battaglia.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Truth or dare, Timmy?" 

Tim watched Jason warily. The fact that he was actively gagging on the live worm that Dick had just made him swallow heavily influenced his decision. 

"Truth."

An evil gleam sparked in Jason's eye, and Tim realized he would have been screwed no matter how he had answered. 

"Look Cass in the eye," because she was the only one who could really tell when he was lying anymore, "and tell us who your first love was."

Fuck. 

Tim looked Cass in the eye, straight-faced. "Letizia Battaglia," he said steadily. 

He could  _ feel _ everyone's confusion and suspicion, but he kept his eyes on Cass. "She was my first camera that I got when I was ten, named after an Italian woman who took photos of Mafia murder scenes and broader Sicilian life. I got my first shot of Gotham's skyline and learned how to develop film with her. I learned how to manually change exposure, and she's the camera I brought when I started following Batman and Robin." 

They all turned to Cass, waiting for her verdict. 

Keeping his face neutral, Tim focused on how much he had loved that stupid camera. How much it meant to him. How—

"He's telling the truth."

_ —it had been the window to the world of his first love _ . 

"No! I call bullshit!" Jason exclaimed.

_ Tim could never see clearer than through the lens of that camera _ .

"First  _ person _ you loved, not an object!" Jason continued, waving his arm around. 

_ It was what lit up the world of Batman and Robin _ .

"You didn't clarify, and I loved Letizia first," Tim said, shrugging.

_ How he caught the intimate moments of Robin calming a lost child _ .

"You _ know _ what I meant, Timmy."

_ How he heard him chatting with working girls after chasing off abusive johns _ .

"Hey, I followed the rules. If you wanted to know  _ who _ I fell in love with, you should have asked." Tim plastered a smug expression on his face. Looked like he was taking dares for the rest of the night.

_ How Tim felt that rush of adrenaline when watching Robin attack traffickers with fearless passion _ .

Jason grumbled something about how he was a sneaky little shit, but passed the bowl of names to Tim for him to pick his victim.

_ How he captured those quiet moments of smoke wafting away from the rooftop _ .

Tim jostled the bowl to mix up the names better, then pulled out a slip of paper blindly.

_ It was what showed him  _ Jason.

"Duke, truth or dare?" 


End file.
